1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an injection molding apparatus, and more particularly, an injection molding apparatus having a valve pin.
2. Related Art
Injection molding apparatuses, such as hot halves and hot runners, commonly use valve pins to control flow of molding material.
When a cavity, valve pin, heater, mold gate, or other related component wears or fails, the molded product may have defects and the injection molding apparatus may have to be shut down for maintenance or repair. Such downtime eats into production time, which is nearly always sought to be maximized.